


No homo, или пять зарисовок, демонстрирующих, что Олег не гомосек

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Queer Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять канонических ситуаций, которые демонстрируют полную несостоятельность теории о гомосексуальности Олега Волкова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo, или пять зарисовок, демонстрирующих, что Олег не гомосек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
**Первая**  
Олег швырнул Разумовскому спортивную сумку с вещами, и Сергей, продолжая бормотать что-то про свое недовольство задержкой спасательной операции, принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Волков внимательно следил за тем, как он выпутывается из футболки и снимает с себя штаны. Пожалуй, даже излишне внимательно.

Удар по голове чем-то тупым и тяжелым застал Волкова врасплох.

Он очнулся в камере, голова раскалывалась от боли: видимо, его вырубил один из недобитых охранников. За решеткой Волков был не один. Он прищурился в тщетной надежде, что двоящиеся Сережи соберутся в одного. Оба Разумовских были невероятно злы, правда, один из них от растерянности звучал почти вежливо. 

— Какого хера, Олег? — спросил он едва ли не ласково, с наивной надеждой на адекватный ответ. — Ты же, вроде, должен был меня спасать?

— А че я? — прохрипел Волков, поднимаясь с пола, потому что смотреть на Разумовских снизу вверх было как-то неправильно. — Че я, гомосек, что ли, отворачиваться, пока ты переодеваешься?

От удивления Разумовские не сразу нашлись с ответом.

 

**Вторая**  
— Будь добр, — рассеянно сказал Сергей, не отвлекаясь от ноутбука. — Сделай мне что-нибудь выпить?

Когда в его руку уткнулся бокал, полный какой-то одуряюще-сладкой клубничной херни, Разумовский понял, что в заказе стоило быть более подробным и не полагаться на то, что они с Олегом старые друзья.

Следом Разумовскому пришлось поставить под сомнение определение дружбы в целом, когда сам Волков плюхнулся напротив и зачем-то крепко сжал его бедро. Сергей испуганно замер. Олегова рука на его ноге начала двигаться — сильно и нежно, сжимая и поглаживая, уверенно направляясь выше...

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — взмолился Разумовский, пытаясь отцепить от своей ноги проворные пальцы Олега. — Олег, мы давно не виделись, я согласен, но ты меня, наверное, неправильно понял. Я вовсе не...

— Твои мышцы так напряжены, — горячо выдохнул Волков, нагло глядя ему в глаза. — Я просто хочу помочь.

Сергей на секунду задумался о соблазнительности такого предложения, но тут же опомнился: детская дружба с Олегом была для него важнее, да и трахаться на виду у стюардесс не хотелось. В конце концов, если уж на то пошло, мужики его не очень-то привлекали.

— Я не хочу, — твердо сказал Разумовский и поспешно свел колени. Волков пожал плечами и руку немедленно убрал. Сергей недоуменно посмотрел на него, не ожидая такого поспешного отступления. — Ты не обиделся? — на всякий случай уточнил он, но Олег беззаботно покачал головой.

— Я же не пидор какой-то, — объяснил он и принялся за свой виски.

Разумовский просидел в ступоре еще пару минут, пока не опомнился — он же как раз нашел для них подходящий дворец.

 

**Третья**  
Волков привез пленников на закате. Солнце, опускавшееся за венецианские палаццо, эффектно освещало галерею второго этажа, на которой их ожидал Разумовский. Подбоченившись, он нахально наблюдал за приближающейся к нему толпой: половина с мешками на головах, половина разодета в кожаные костюмы. Интерьер галереи выглядел как тщательно смонтированные декорации, а нагнетаемая драматичность напомнила Олегу заставку из его любимых «Улиц разбитых фонарей».

Он привычно пропустил мимо ушей всю пафосную речь Разумовского — если там было что-то важное, Сергей напомнит об этом потом, — вместо этого Олег разглядывал пальцы своего босса, аккуратно замотанные бинтами, сквозь которые уже проступила кровь.

Дождавшись, когда остальные наемники разведут пленников по комнатам, Волков приблизился к Разумовскому и осторожно взял в руки его ладони. Сергей посмотрел на него затравленно.

— Откуда это? — тихо спросил Олег. За слоями бинтов трудно было сказать точно, но ран явно было несколько.

— Укусили, — выпалил Разумовский и покраснел. Насторожившись, Волков принялся разматывать бинты; они явно пробыли на ладонях Сергея недолго, даже не успели присохнуть. Взгляд Разумовского казался паническим, и Олег заторопился, мало ли, что там еще за укусы.

— Кто ж так кусает? — удивился он, дойдя до кровящих порезов и наклоняясь к пальцам Сергея близко-близко.

— Змея, — выдавил Сергей и зажмурился. А потом снова распахнул свои неестественно-желтые глаза и воззрился на Олега. — Что ты делаешь? — осторожно спросил он, стараясь высвободить руки из железной хватки Волкова, но тот не отпускал — и окровавленные губы от кожи тоже не отводил.

— Если это змея, — сплюнул Волков, — то нужно высосать яд.

От удивления колени Сергея подкосились, и он упал бы, если бы Олег не подхватил его.

— Вот видишь, — пробормотал он грубо, как будто скрывая странную заботу. — Это яд уже действует. Не волнуйся, за последние годы я мастерски навострился отсасывать все лишнее.

Разумовский постарался потерять сознание, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

 

**Четвертая**  
Сергей проснулся от кошмара — а еще потому что от пронзительного крика кончился воздух в легких. Он сел на кровати и испуганно огляделся. В спальне, как и во сне, рядом кто-то был.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — севшим от ужаса голосом спросил Разумовский, увидев сверкающие в темноте глаза Олега.

— Охраняю тебя, — ответил Волков с удивлением, как будто не ожидал такого вопроса в середине ночи.

Сергей осторожно отполз в сторону, пока простыни, в которых запутались его ноги, не остановили его на полпути к спасению. Олег из вежливости подтянулся, чтобы снова оказаться рядом. Сергей сглотнул.

— Олег, я... — начал он, и Волков нетерпеливо подвинулся поближе, видимо, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. — Олег, я, возможно, как-то неправильно себя вел, — попытался объяснить Разумовский, испуганно таращась на то, как разрасталось в глазах Волкова голодное ожидание. — Я в тебе... не заинтересован... как в мужчине.

Они помолчали секунд двадцать, прежде чем понимание на лице Олега превратилось в оскорбленное возмущение.

— Да как ты мог такое подумать! — воскликнул он, резко отстраняясь и спрыгивая с кровати, словно та вдруг показалась ему заразной. — Мы в армии всегда так спали! Без всякой этой твоей гомосятины! — Волков хотел сказать что-то еще, но только драматично прикусил губу и выскочил за дверь.

Разумовский медленно выдохнул. Лучше бы ему продолжал сниться кошмар.

 

**Пятая**  
Гром сделал свой ход, и в голове Разумовского пронеслось распределение фигурок на доске. Чертов майор-шахматист только что взял его слона, а это значило...

— Олег... — выдохнул он и обернулся. Волков смотрел на него страшным, беспомощным взглядом, и самого Сергея сковал ответный ужас от того, что уже ничего нельзя исправить.

И тут ошейник на шее Олега мигнул и погас.

Сердце Разумовского пропустило удар — за это мгновенье он успел спланировать, как свернуть весь карнавал в свою пользу и избежать дальнейших жертв. Он опять посмотрел в глаза Олега — вдохновленно и с предвкушением блестящего поворота в Игре.

— Эй, — нахмурился Волков, поймав его взгляд. — Ноу хомо. Правила есть правила. — И для пущей убедительности томным жестом скинул с плеч пальто. Видимо, чтобы Сергей не промахнулся, когда будет стрелять.

Сергей застонал и раздраженно вскинул пистолет.  



End file.
